


Carmen Sandiego: A Long Overdue Talk Brought to You by Duane’s Insta Stream

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Just me talking about some things that happened today in the stream and also me clarifying some things
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Carmen Sandiego: A Long Overdue Talk Brought to You by Duane’s Insta Stream

**Hello Everyone,**

**by now you all know that the showrunner for Carmen Sandiego, Duane Capizzi, had done a livestream on Instagram with a popular TV/Cartoon enthusiast.  
  
**

**a lot of things were happening in that stream that I was not very happy about. And most of it has to do with shipping.  
  
**

**earlier in the stream Duane had shut down Red Crackle and said that Carmen does care for Gray but she doesn’t like him in a romantic way. Which is true. Sure, some Red Crackle shippers were very saddened by the news, but..a lot, and I mean A LOT of others in the chat weren’t. they instead saw this as a victory. And yes - it’s unsurprising the Carulia shippers. Well, the toxic ones at least (the ones who aren’t toxic are sweethearts y'all trust me on this)  
  
**

**well I hate to burst their bubbles, but Duane didn’t say Carulia was canon. Like, at all. He just said those scenes with them in the Fashionista Caper were intentional, but that doesn’t mean it was intended in a romantic way. Also, he said that they had no plans for romance in the show anyway. So basically - both sides lost. Which we already knew because Carmen ended up with NO ONE in the series finale, but people just wanted to hear what they wanted to hear. And I get it, but just so they know - you can’t always get what you want. And you didn’t.  
  
**

**i personally am not a hardcore shipper of both. Sure, Red Crackle is a cool enough ship for me to write a few fics for, but I only like it on a mutual level - meaning I’m not hardcore shipping it (and also because I don’t ship them from when they were at VILE) I’m fine with any ship as long as it’s healthy 💖**

**as for Carulia, it’s a good ship and the dynamic is cool, but eh it’s not my cup of tea personally. I’m more of a rare pair kind of person so I ship things like CarmIvy or Zarmen or SonFeng (Sonia and Xifeng).  
**

**I hope that clears everything up since I had to explain to people many times I don’t ship the inappropriate parts of Red Crackle and also that I don’t hate Carulia like they seem to think. They both didn’t become canon in the end, and I respect that. Carmen doesn’t need romance to be a good character. Sure, that doesn’t mean she can’t have a love life, but I’m saying I just prefer her staying single.**


End file.
